Greeting cards are widely used for celebratory occasions such as birthdays, graduations, weddings, and for other social expression purposes. Traditional text information is generally found on paper greeting cards. Sound generating devices have been incorporated into traditional paper greeting cards to increase entertainment value and emotional impact. In some forms, a talking or musical greeting card looks just like a conventional greeting card, except that it includes a hidden sound module. Opening the greeting card will automatically turn on or close a switch so that the sound module will play the pre-stored music or dialog and closing the greeting card will automatically open the switch and stop the play of the music or dialog.